


All Things 21st Century (And Before)

by krislynrose



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 20th Century, 21st Century, American Horror Story References, Baby shark, Dammit Jim, F/M, Funny, Harry Potter References, Heroes references, Humor, Hunger Games References, Implied Sexual Content, Pon Farr, SpongeBob SquarePants References, Star Wars References, mentions of coronavirus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: The Enterprise becomes interested in the 21st century (as well as the late 1900's).
Relationships: Anna/Andrew (OCs), Chekov/Maya, Spock/Maria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	All Things 21st Century (And Before)

**Author's Note:**

> *I only own Andrew, Anna, Jason, and the Swanson sisters (Maria and Maya).*

"SYLAR! SYLAR!" Maria called out to Spock.

"Is Maria ok? She's never this hyper," Kirk said, concerned.

"She is fine. We just discovered a 21st century television show called 'Heroes' and Maria keeps telling me I resemble the man Sylar," Spock said.

"You also resemble Dr. Oliver Thredson of American Horror Story," Maria said, kissing the half-Vulcan. "But I shall nickname you Sylar from now on," she added.

"Damn, Zachary Quinto is hot," Sulu said.

"You guys, I just discovered the most annoying song in the whole world," Bones said.

"'Baby' by Justin Bieber?" Sulu asked.

"'Friday' by Rebecca Black?" Security Officer Andrew Nicholson asked.

"'It's Everyday Bro' by Team 10?" Science Officer Anna Maxwell asked.

"Well yes, but I was talking about Baby Shark," Bones said.

"Oh!" Kirk laughed. "Baby shark, do do do do do do," he started singing.

"NO!!" Bones screamed.

"Grumpy Bones, do do do do do do, Grumpy Bones, do do do do do do," Kirk continued singing.

"DAMMIT, JIM!" Bones yelled.

"CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!" they heard Chekov and Maya yell.

"They've been yelling 'Chocolate' nonstop. Discovered SpongeBob," Security Officer Jason Wilson sighed.

"And I just discovered Harry Potter! I think I'm in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," Scotty said.

"I think I'm in Ravenclaw," Uhura said.

"21st century seemed pretty cool," Sulu said.

"I heard 2020 was the worst though. Check this out," Bones said as he held out his PADD, scrolling through pictures. "There was this pandemic called the Coronavirus, or COVID-19. Everyone had to wear face masks when going out, and had to stay 6 feet apart. A lot of people even had to quarantine themselves," he added.

"Zat seems scary," Chekov said.

"It does. That's not the only thing. A lot of stores shut down for about three months, millions of people lost their jobs because of it. Traveling was restricted. A lot of events were cancelled or postponed," Bones said.

"Damn. I feel bad for those who existed in 2020. It must've been a rough time," Uhura said.

* * *

"PEETA!" Anna screamed.

"KATNISS!" Andrew screamed back.

"PEETA!"

"KATNISS!"

"PEETA!"

"KATNISS!"

"PEETA!"

"KATNISS!"

"SHUT UP!!" Jason yelled at the two of them. "Come on, Andrew. We've got guard duty," he added.

"Ok. See you later, Anna. Love you," Andrew said, kissing Anna softly.

"Love you too. Be careful," Anna said, kissing back.

"Alright, time to go," Jason said, slowly dragging the young Security Officer away.

"Katniss and Peeta? Together they're Katpee. Or Peeniss," Kirk laughed.

"I'm curious about Hunger Games," Maya said.

"Me too," Chekov said. "Let's have a movie night. I also vant to vatch movies from ze 1980's, like Breakfast Club," he added.

"Yes! A movie night! I've always wanted to see Breakfast Club," Maya agreed.

* * *

"Baby shark, do do do do do do, baby shark, do do do do do do," Kirk sang.

"NO!!" Bones screamed.

"Aw, you're no fun!" Kirk whined. "It's everyday, bro. It's everyday, bro! It's everyday, bro, I said it's everyday, bro!" he sang.

"DAMMIT, JIM!" Bones yelled.

* * *

"I love you, and I need you," Maria sang to a picture of Sylar.

"Ashayam, I'm just right here," Spock said.

"Sylar, I love you, I do need you. No matter what I do, all I think about is you," Maria continued singing.

"Ashayam," Spock tried again.

"Even when I'm with my boo, you know I'm crazy over you," Maria sang.

"I will forbid you from watching Heroes," Spock said.

"Oh, come on, babe! I was just kidding. Besides, Zachary Quinto looks a lot like you," Maria reminded him.

"I do not see the resemblance. Zachary Quinto, or Sylar, does not have pointed ears, and the eyebrows are thicker," Spock said.

* * *

"Jason. Check this out!" Andrew said, holding up a blue lightsaber.

"What is that?" Jason asked.

"Lightsaber! From Star Wars," Andrew said, turning on the lightsaber. "Blue is one of the colors on the Light Side. Red is for the Dark Side," he added, turning on a red one.

"Put those down, we've got work to do," Jason sighed.

"Fine," Andrew mumbled, putting the two lightsabers down after turning them off.

* * *

"Dammit, Jim! What the hell did you do?" Bones yelled at a laughing Kirk.

"Obviously he messed up with the communications system and now all that's playing is the Imperial March," Uhura told him.

"Luke, I am your father," Kirk tried a Darth Vader impression.

"Dammit, Jim!" Bones yelled again.

"I'll try to fix it," Chekov said. After a few minutes, he said, "Testing, one two, can everyone hear me? Testing."

"Thanks, kid," Bones said, patting the young Russian's shoulder.

"Boo!" Kirk whined.

* * *

"MARIA! MARIA!" Scotty panicked, running towards Maria.

"Scott, what's wrong? Did someone get hurt? Let's call for Dr. McCoy," Maria said.

"It's Spock," Scotty said, still freaking out.

"Let's get Dr. McCoy and have him check on Spock," Maria suggested.

"No, Spock is in his room. He refuses to leave. He's asking for you and only you. He said it's urgent," Scotty said. "Good luck and be careful, lassie," he added.

'I hope Spock is ok,' Maria thought, heading towards her and Spock's shared room. As soon as she entered, she called out, "Spock!"

'Let's Get It On' by Marvin Gaye started playing.

"What the?" Maria wondered, walking farther into the room.

"Hello, love," Spock greeted, laying on the bed wearing just his boxers.

* * *

"I hope they're ok," Scotty said, standing outside of Spock and Maria's door, only to hear moans.

 _"Oh, Spock!"_ Maria moaned.

Scotty was horrified and he ran off.

"Spock was in heat," Kirk whispered, snickering.

"They totally stole our song!" Anna whisper-yelled to Andrew.

"'Pillow Talk' by Zayn is another good one," Andrew told her.

"Great! Let's go," Anna said, holding Andrew's hand, both of them walking away.

"Dammit! Don't tell me I have to get you guys another box of condoms," Bones groaned.

"Goodnight, guys," Kirk said, walking off. As he walked away, he heard 'Single Ladies' playing in Sulu's room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sulu was doing the Single Ladies dance while lip-syncing to the song, wearing a wig and high heels.


End file.
